Hacia Ningún Lugar
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: Es difícil ser adolescente. Cuando ya no sabes que hacer, ¿te interesaría la idea de ir hacia ningún lugar en especial? One - shot.
1. Hacia Ningún Lugar

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

Advertencias: Universo Alterno.

**Hacia Ningún Lugar**

Terminó de acomodar todo dentro de su maleta y la cerró muy lentamente; como si, inconscientemente, quisiera echarse atrás en el último momento.

Paseó la vista por su habitación, deleitándose con la misma perspectiva de siempre. Color azul pálido, revestida por una guarda no muy ancha. Una delicada lámpara adornando el techo se alzaba sobre ella, más no le importaba. Ya estaba harta de verla. Una enorme cama en la cual había despertado casi todas las mañanas que llevaba en sus 18 años.

Soltó un suspiro y se cargó el bolso de mano al hombro. ¿Quién iba a decir que terminaría de esa forma? No lograba comprenderlo, ni siquiera un poco. Bueno. En realidad, tampoco comprendía lo que estaba haciendo. El hecho de que sus padres y hermanos despertaran al día siguiente y no la encontraran en su cama durmiendo. Ni en la inmensidad de su casa, ni en el barrio, _ni en la ciudad…_ Pero ya lo había decidido y no se permitiría retractarse de la idea que había nacido en ella pocos días atrás.

Tomó la valija y, silenciosamente, salió de su habitación, despidiéndose con la mirada de todas las cosas que la habían visto crecer a lo largo de su vida.

Se dispuso a bajar al primer piso con los ojos clavados en cada escalón. 37 escalones en total, cada uno cubierto con una alfombra gris, la cual nacía en el primero y terminaba abarcando el suelo del segundo piso.

Al tocar el piso de madera de su sala, arrastró sus zapatillas, la cual hizo un fugaz y agudo ruido. Sonrió de lado. Su madre siempre la había regañado, insistiéndole en que no haga eso, ya que el piso se dañaría y su padre se enojaría mucho.

Y ella como _buena niña_ que era, le había hecho caso. Como siempre…

Abrió la puerta de la entrada y salió a la calurosa noche de verano. Caminó con pasos silenciosos hasta la mitad de la calle y volvió la vista hacia la fachada de su casa.

Tal vez, era por eso que estaba tomando esa decisión.

Tal vez, se había cansado de seguir órdenes, de ser la niña obediente, la que siempre hacía todo bien.

Cerró aun más los dedos alrededor de la maleta que sostenía con su mano derecha y, más motivada que nunca, emprendió viaje hacia el lugar que la llevaría lejos de su vida monótona y aburrida.

La estación de trenes.

* * *

Terminó de acomodar todo dentro de su maleta y la cerró muy lentamente; como si, inconscientemente, quisiera echarse atrás en el último momento.

En realidad, no sabía a quien quería engañar diciendo o pensando que lo que iba a hacer no era lo que él quería desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

¡Era el sueño de todo adolescente!

Viajar, recorrer, conocer lugares y gente nueva, hacer amigos, independizarse. Y, por sobre todo, alejarse de las molestas voces que siempre te decían lo que debías hacer.

A la edad de 18 años, toda persona sueña con alejarse de sus padres. No escuchar sus molestas órdenes, no hacer TODO lo que ellos te digan que hagas. Simplemente, no tenerlos las 24 horas del día detrás de ti, supervisando cada mínima actividad que hagas.

Porque si salías con amigos, debías tener **extremo** cuidado. Porque si salías a bailar, **NO** debías emborracharte. Porque si conocías a una mujer, **no** involucrarte hasta saber que era de fiar. Porque no importaba tener 18 años y haber cumplido la mayoría de edad, para ellos siempre ibas a ser _su bebé._

Argh, se le erizaba la piel de solo pensar eso.

Es por eso que, harto de todas las situaciones incomodas que sus padres le habían hecho pasar, había entrañado un plan.

Se iría de casa, disfrutaría u tiempo a solas; y, para cuando volviera, esperaba que sus padres no lo trataran más como si fuera un nene de 8 años.

Eso sí, _si es que volvía…_

Con mochila, dinero y música sonando bien fuerte en sus auriculares, salió de su pequeña casa y, regalándole una sonrisa sincera, se despidió de ella. Tomó rumbo sur hacia un lugar bastante alejado de su allí. Aunque ese pequeño detalle no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar hasta la estación de trenes.

* * *

Miró todos los horarios que se alzaban frente a ella y no se decidió por ninguno. ¿A dónde se supone que iría? ¿Encontraría alguien para sociabilizar? ¿Dónde se quedaría? Tras esos pensamientos, comenzó a arrepentirse de haberse ido de casa.

Pero solo un instante bastó para que sacudiera la cabeza, alejando esas ideas de su mente.

No. Esto era lo que más quería. Ser libre por una vez. Aunque sea, por una mísera vez. Sin tener a nadie que le dijera que todo lo que hacía estaba bien o mal. Ni que la juzgaran por lo que hiciera o no.

Con paso decidido de acercó hasta una ventanilla en donde una señora mayor le sonrió con cortesía.

- Hola, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

- Q-quisiera un boleto de tren hacia… hacia… - volvió a mirar la cartelera en donde se alzaban los destinos y suspiró sonoramente – un boleto hacia ningún lugar.

La mujer quitó la expresión de cordialidad para sustituirla por una de confusión.

- Disculpa, ¿Cómo dijiste?

- Quiero ir hacia ningún lugar en especial… no lo se, deme un boleto hacia el lugar más alejado de aquí, hasta la última ciudad en donde lleguen sus trenes.

La femenina detrás del vidrio verificó algo en una computadora y, tras pocos segundos, miró a la muchacha.

- Bueno, nuestro destino más lejano es Mendoza. ¿Te interesa la idea? – no necesitó respuesta, los ojos de ella brillaron con ilusión mientras extendía una tarjeta de crédito. _Todo estaba más que decidido_.

* * *

Llegó un poco cansado a la estación. No recordaba que ésta se encontrara tan lejos de su casa. Sabia que había una brecha considerable de kilómetros, ¡pero no tanto así!

En fin, paseó la vista por el lugar. Se encontraba bastante deshabitado. Considerando que era martes y casi madrugada, no esperaba que muchas personas se presentaran para viajar.

Se acercó a una ventanilla siendo atendido por una mujer de edad avanzada. _Con una enorme sonrisa de cortesía pintada en su rostro. _

- Buenas noches, ¿en que puedo ayudarte? – preguntó ella amablemente.

- ¡Hola! Ehh… la verdad, no tengo muy seguro a donde ir, solo se que quiero a algún lado muy lejos de aquí… - expresó el muchacho, con sus ojos azules brillando con emoción.

La señora se sorprendió enormemente. Desvió la vista del chico y enfocó con sus ojos azules, a la tímida muchacha que antes le había dicho lo mismo, la cual estaba sentada en una de las bancas, esperando pacientemente que pasaran los cinco minutos que la separaban de la llegada de su tren.

Hizo que sus ojos volvieran hacia el individuo que tenía frente y rió, perspicaz.

- Así que ¿no quieres ir _a hacia ningún lugar en especial_?

- Exacto. ¿Qué me recomienda?

- Bueno, nuestro destino más lejano es la ciudad de Mendoza… ¿Te interesa la idea?

Y antes de que pueda seguir preguntando algún otro lugar, el adolescente sonrió asintiendo, al tiempo que sacaba su billetera de su pantalón.

Tras entregarle su ticket observó con ilusión como el chico iba y se sentaba al lado de la tímida muchacha que había atendido antes. Cada uno metido en su propia mente. Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

"_Pasajeros del tren de las 2.00am con destino a Mendoza, por favor, presentarse en el anden tres a la brevedad. Muchas gracias."_

Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y, con sorpresa, enfocaron su vista en el otro.

La mujer mayor los miraba desde la ventanilla, apoyada sobre sus manos, sonriendo con ilusión.

Ese viaje iba a ser más que interesante para esos dos. Oh, sí, estaba segura de eso.

* * *

**00.58 antes de ir al boliche. Con mis amigas negras durmiendo, yo tenia que hacer algo, no?**

**Espero que les gustee (: **

**Reviews?**

**Hikari x Takeru.**


	2. Caídas

;)

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

A pedido de algunos reviews, aquí tienen una pequeña continuación de este One Shot (:

**Hacia Ningún Lugar**

Caídas

- Vamos Hina, tú puedes.

- No, Naruto-kun, no me hagas esto, por favor…

- Deja de quejarte y ven…

- ¡No!

Pero su petición fue totalmente ignorada al momento en que el rubio le sujetó las manos y la alejó de la baranda, cuidadosa y tranquilamente; lo que hizo que la peliazul se aferrara a él de manera inmediata.

Nunca jamás en la vida había pensado que patinar sobre hielo sería tan difícil y le causaría tanto miedo. No quería caerse y quedar en ridículo frente a Naruto; aunque esto no pareciera importarle a él, el cual la llevaba sonriendo por toda la pista.

- ¿Ves que no es tan difícil?

La muchacha aún no se convencía del todo sobre esa idea, por lo que, en un momento de descuido, trastabilló y fue a parar al suelo, llevándose consigo a Naruto, quien no le había soltado las manos en ningún momento.

Si bien ella enrojeció de la vergüenza, su acompañante comenzó a reír incontroladamente.

- Lo siento, N-naruto-kun…

- No importa Hinata-chan, ¡es divertido! ya sea patinar o caer. ¡Vamos a levantarnos y seguir patinando!

- Pero… te tiraré al hielo otra vez…

- ¿Y eso que? ¡Yo te sostendré, y no dejaré que vuelvas a caer! Si caes, bueno… supongo que caeré contigo. Jeje.

Los ojos perla de Hinata se abrieron de par en par. Esa frase, la cual había sido dicha con tanto ánimo, le llegó hasta el fondo del corazón, aunque él no lo hubiera notado en lo absoluto.

* * *

**Ta tannnn ;)**

**Y hay más… (:**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	3. Lluvia y Cartas

;)

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

A pedido de algunos reviews, aquí tienen una pequeña continuación de este One Shot (:

**Hacia Ningún Lugar**

Lluvia y Cartas

- Que aburrido, otra vez está lloviendo – el rostro de Naruto le causó mucha gracia por lo que Hinata sonrió suavemente.

Estaban ambos en la pequeña pensión que habían conseguido a muy bajo precio, la cual contaba con varias comodidades.

- Estoy segura que parará pronto, así podremos ir a los juegos, como querías.

- Pero yo quería ir ahora. ¡Hinaaataaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Nuevamente, su actitud provocó la risa de Hinata. Era tan adorable que le daban ganas de estar escuchando sus quejas todo el día.

- Me abuurroooooooooo.

La chica le sujetó la mano y lo alejó de la ventana, bajo su atenta e interrogante mirada.

Lo sentó en la cama y ella se dirigió hacia su bolso, sacando de éste, un mazo de cartas.

- Ideal para jugar en un día de lluvia ¿o tienes miedo de perder contra mi?

Como si eso fuera una propuesta de guerra, Naruto sonrió.

- ¡Ya dijiste Hinata, reparte!

Media hora después, ambos estaban riendo sobre la cama y con 3 cartas en la mano.

- ¡Eres una tramposa, Hina!

- ¡Claro que no, Naruto-kun!

Por esas cosas de la vida, ella giró la cabeza y miró por la ventana.

- Naruto-kun, ha dejado de llover.

El rubio miró también y torció la boca.

- Es verdad… ¡Me toca repartir Hina, una mano más!

Tras esa oración, ambos volvieron a reír, planeando su nueva jugada mientras veían las cartas que repartían nuevamente.

Y así es como su tarde de juegos de video se convirtió en un entretenido momento de juego con las cartas. Y de compartir tiempo el uno con el otro.

* * *

**:) **

**Tercer One – Shot.**

**Y hay maaaaas… **

**Hilari x Takeru**


	4. Despertar

**Hacia ningún lugar**

Despertar

- Oye Naruto-kun no te muevas tan deprisa que no te veo…

- No creo que veas un elefante ni aunque lo tuvieras enfrente, Hina-chan.

Esa noche estaba calurosa y ambos se habían aburrido de estar encerrados en la habitación de la pensión. Por ende, habían decidido salir a beber unos tragos. Lo que Naruto no sabía era que Hinata no toleraba la ingesta de mucho alcohol y 17 tequilas eran, definitivamente, mucho alcohol.

Así que allí estaba, a las 3.30 de la madrugada, caminando en zigzag por la calle desierta, intentando no caerse ni que Hinata fuera a parar al suelo.

- Naruto-k-kun, ¿D-dónde estamos?

- Cerca de casa, Hina-chan.

- ¿Podemos parar a descansar?

- ¡Claro que no, te quedarás dormida!

La peliazul bufó consternada y continuó caminando lo más derecho posible. Llegaron a su pensión y Naruto soltó a Hinata para buscar las llaves, temiendo porque la muchacha se le caiga de un momento a otro. Pero, al contrario de sus pensamientos, la chica apoyó su cabeza contra su espalda, y suspiró, provocando un leve cosquilleo en el estómago del chico.

- Hina-chan, te vas a dormir… - inmediatamente notó la respiración acompasada y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde. Se giró sobre sí mismo y sujetó a su amiga como pudo. La llevó adentro y la sentó en la cama.

- Naruto-kun… - murmuró ella, intentando mantenerse sentada mientras el rubio se encargaba de quitarle los zapatos.

Nuevo cosquilleo en su estómago.

La acostó en la cama y la tapó como pudo, sintiendo que sus párpados se cerraban inconscientemente. Cansancio + alcohol = sueño eterno. Eso fue lo último que pensó antes de dormirse.

**Al día siguiente… **

Hinata abrió los ojos sintiendo cómo la luz del sol le quemaba terriblemente las pupilas. Sin contar el terrible dolor de cabeza que sentía.

"_No beberé nunca más" _se lamentó mentalmente.

Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse pero la fuerza huyó de su cuerpo, por lo que cayó sobre el colchón nuevamente. Gracias a esa acción, pudo notar un peso extraño a su lado.

Giró la cabeza y toda la habitación giró con ella. Pero la cabellera rubia que vio a su lado era inconfundible.

"_Guau, Naruto-kun se ve genial cuando duerme luego de una borrachera"_ pensó sonrojándose de a poco.

Inmediatamente sus pensamientos de querer levantarse cambiaron y, en vez de eso, se acomodó mejor dentro del posesivo abrazo que el rubio mantenía sobre su cintura.

"_Si este es el despertar… tal vez sí deba beber más seguido" _

**.**

**Mil años después, reaparición! :D**

**Capítulo traído directamente desde la hora de Latin I -.-**

**Espero que les guste :)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


End file.
